Hotel Room
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Follow up of 'Sounds like a party'. Ezio/Desmond/Altaïr. Please enjoy -bows- M for male on male relations.


Damn it, it should not take me this long to think of something! I have ideas yet when I get to a computer or some paper it leaves me to go be butt-buddies with the rest of the ideas that dump me. Sort of like the answers on my tests. And yes, I can see Altaïr being a bit shorter than Ezio. Shush.

_-Jubilant (is a cheap whore)_

Desmond plopped back down in the seats of the abandoned table from before. The cute waitress had already picked up the drinks and left a small card in thanks for the service. His head was light and Altaïr was to the side, talking with Ezio. Something was passed between them and the older man walked over and touched Desmond's shoulder lightly. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here before anything else happens." Desmond simply nodded.

The trio made their way up a flight of stairs and Desmond could swear he didn't remember entering such a hotel. Marble flooring, high vaulted ceilings, and hell, was that a chandelier? Desmond squinted at the crystals. Ezio chuckled. "Come now, Desmond. I know it's shiny, but you must leave that for another day." Altaïr let out a small snort. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Ezio proclaimed, one hand on his hip and the other around Desmond's waist. Altaïr looked back at them. "Nothing really. Just the fact that you just blatantly violated the poor thing right in the middle of the dance floor and then act as if nothing happened by playing 'nice guy' toward the room." Ezio nodded but kept his arm around Desmond. "But you are also at fault. You were also there 'violating the poor thing' just as much as I." Desmond yawned as he thought, 'So you admit to violating me?'

"Whatever you say, Ezio," Altaïr grumbled as he again began walking. Ezio let out an amused humph as he and Desmond followed him into a small, glass elevator. The trio stood there, silent for a few floors and Desmond began to fidget under the sights of the surveillance camera in the corner. After what seemed like millennia, the doors of the elevator slid open with a ding and the trio exited the small confinement. Desmond gave a small backwards glance as the doors closed and the whirring of the mechanics began as it ascended to a higher level for more passengers. Altaïr led the way to a room numbered '612' and opened the lock with a small card advertising a pizza company's '2 medium for ten dollars' deal. The room was a content feeling atmosphere, the temperature at a pleasing seventy-five and a queen size bed was freshly made with a cliché painting of flowers adorned the wall above the headboard. Ezio breathed in deeply as he plopped on the bed and lay back with a content sigh.

"Don't you dare hog the bed again," Altaïr said sternly. Ezio gave him a cheeky smile before the man added with a growl, "Or the covers!" Desmond didn't know whether to laugh or to question if the pair had slept in the same bed before. 'Probably,' Desmond decided as he began to side step to the bathroom. "I…think I'll take a bath," he said lowly, opening the door hesitantly. "Take your time," Altaïr said simply as he grabbed a pillow and patted it before placing it back on the bed. Ezio stood as the door closed and he moved closer to Altaïr. He grabbed the man's collar and kissed Altaïr passionately as they heard the water begin to run. Altaïr let out a muffled sound before his eyes fluttered and he moaned. Ezio grinned devilishly as he moved to suckle on Altaïr's left earlobe, grinding his hips against the slightly smaller man. Altaïr shivered and he clawed at Ezio's arms that were pressing their bodies together.

Altaïr panted, his erection pressing against his pants painfully. "Ezio, it hurts!" Ezio just smiled. "Aw, does dear _Messer_ Altaïr like what is being done to him?" Altaïr gave a wordless shout as Ezio massaged his left nipple through his shirt, his other hand pressing against Altaïr's crotch. He cursed in Arabic. "Oho, _Messer_ Altaïr has quite the vocabulary!" Ezio teased. "Go to hell, kid." Ezio pouted before moving his hand, pinching Altaïr's dick slightly. Altaïr hissed as Ezio pulled away, slinking towards the bathroom door. Altaïr stumbled back a bit. "Ezio, leave Desmond alone." Ezio grinned mischievously, "There will be time for that. When I'm done." Altaïr groaned as he watched Ezio carefully pry open the door, stepping back a bit from the rush of steam from the hot bath. "Ezio."

Ezio looked at him. "What? I haven't done anything," he whined. "Yet," Altaïr rolled his eyes at Ezio's childish giggle. Ezio moved into the steaming room and licked his lips when he saw Desmond's naked form behind the frosted glass shower door. He silently slipped off his clothes and stalked over to the door. He grit his teeth and smiled when he opened the door, and he felt his arousal grow when he took in the sight of Desmond's naked backside.

Desmond gave a strangled cry as he was whirled around and kissed roughly. He opened his eyes wide for a second to see Ezio pull away before again ravaging his mouth. Desmond opened his mouth to protest and Ezio's tongue began to explore the cavern. Desmond froze as their tongues met before he felt his weary body be pressed against the other male. Ezio smiled into the passionate kiss, pulling Desmond's tense body closer. Their naked abdomens touched and their groins ground against each other: the naked version of what happened not twenty minutes before. Ezio moaned, running his hands over Desmond's naked chest. The younger man shuddered and returned the kiss before gasping as he heard the door open. "Ezio? Desmond? I decided to order some food, so I thought you should know," Altaïr called in as he took a few steps into the tiled room. "O-oh, OK! Thanks, Altaïr." Desmond called out, trying to keep an even tone and not moan as Ezio's hands began to slide down his chest and abdomen.

Altaïr took a few steps closer and Desmond's breath hitched. "Are you alright in here?" Desmond let out a nervous chuckle. "Of course!" Altaïr let out a small snort before he peeked around the frosted glass door. He didn't make a sound as he blinked furiously at the sight. Desmond was blushing furiously and Ezio was pressed against him, a predatory gaze in his dark brown eyes. "_Buona sera_, Altaïr. _Come và_?" Altaïr just stood there before stepping closer. "What did I TELL you, Ezio?" Ezio shrugged. "You told me nothing. And if you did, I chose to not hear it." Altaïr groaned. "Do you ever?" Ezio giggled as he held Desmond tighter. "Well? Don't you have something to say? The way you're looking at little Des here," Ezio teased. Altaïr looked the young man over and Desmond felt a tingle in his stomach as the man swallowed shallowly. "Altaïr," he said slowly and seductively. Altaïr's breath hitched at his name and he suddenly found himself against Desmond, ravaging his mouth and neck brutally. In the back of his mind, Altaïr could hear a small 'tsk' and felt strong arms around him. He blinked and found himself constrained by Ezio, his arms being held behind him and his legs hooked with the younger man's. "Ezio?" he asked with alert. "Mmm?" Ezio mumbled in his ear, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Altaïr looked back to Desmond who again kissed him, only lightly now. Fluttering kisses, and then Altaïr felt a tug in his abdomen area. He looked down and found Desmond's lithe fingers quickly undoing his belt. The young bartender fumbled with the leather belt and then the dark jeans' buttons. Altaïr struggled to get away as Ezio held his arms locked. "Damn it, Ezio, release me!" He bellowed as his pants were pushed down a ways with his boxers. He winced at the sudden feeling of water on his groin before attentively looking down as something blocked the lukewarm feeling. Desmond had knelt before him, his eyes slightly closed, but his jaw was set firm. He watched as Desmond opened his mouth slightly and grazed the head of his member with his tongue. Altaïr gasped and struggled again. "Desmond, stop that!" He ordered half-heartedly. Desmond didn't. He continued to lap at his hardening arousal before slightly taking it slowly into his mouth.

Altaïr moaned and bucked as he was taken into Desmond's mouth. That same tongue from before teasingly lapped his head and followed the vein underneath. Ezio giggled behind the man, massaging his hips with skilled hands. "He's rather cute when he looks like that, doesn't he?" Altaïr moaned again in response, his head rolling back on Ezio's shoulder and his mouth open in ecstasy. He opened his eyes to see the steam of the water surrounding them, the shower continuing to rain down on the men. He looked down and stared in fascination at Desmond as he continued to suck, his cheeks pink and the water creating a glistening effect on his tan skin. Altaïr's hands shook as he ran his fingers through Desmond's short hair, bucking forward a bit.

Desmond choked a bit, the sudden movement catching him off-guard as he pulled back and away. Altaïr stifled a whimper as his member slipped from Desmond's lips. Desmond peered up to Altaïr's lewd gaze and he shivered at the older man's intense gaze. "Altaïr," Desmond moaned as he nuzzled against Altaïr's thigh. The older man's breath hitched and he stroked the back of Desmond's neck affectionately. Desmond's eyelids fluttered as he moaned again. Altaïr felt his libido stir further and he helped Desmond to his feet. The young bartender wobbled a bit before gaining his footing, one hand on the slippery shower wall and the other firmly planted on Altaïr's strong shoulder.

"Oh, how adorable," Ezio teased as he moved forward and against Altaïr. He massaged the man's naked buttocks and watched as Desmond moved forwards and kissed him. Ezio grinned slyly as Desmond looked at him with a look of uncertainty. "Turn around, Des. Show me that cute back of yours again." Desmond flushed, but complied. Ezio's breath quickened and he muttered, "Now, spread your legs." Desmond jerked before doing as told hesitantly, his hands on the wall so as to keep himself standing. "What a good boy," Ezio murmured huskily into Altaïr's ear, causing the man to shiver. Ezio gently caressed the man's chest, moving him forward until his growing erection attentively touched Desmond's puckered entrance. Desmond gave a small, short cry and Altaïr forced himself to not just grasp Desmond's hips quickly and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Fortunately for Altaïr's libido, Ezio eased the man into Desmond, the bartender crying out as he was taken. Altaïr moaned at the feeling of the young man's hot, tight insides and he shivered as he felt his pants pulled down further and, finally, pulled away completely. Ezio cooed something into Altaïr's ear and pressed himself further against the man. "Ezio," Altaïr gasped, catching on to the other man's thoughts.

Ezio panted as he grasped Altaïr's hips roughly and thrust into the man, barely pausing to allow the man to adjust. "Ezio. Oh god, Ezio," Altaïr rolled his hips against the pleasure as Ezio moved deeper into him, licking his jaw line playfully. Desmond gave a soft cry as his prostate was gently stroked, his mouth open lewdly. Altaïr ground his teeth together as he moved into Desmond, paying heed to his thrusts. The more he hit that spot, the tighter the younger man seemed to become. His hands wrapped around Desmond's length, squeezing and stroking until Desmond writhed uncontrollably. Ezio kept his grip on Altaïr's hips as the three moved in their unified motion. He again kissed and lapped at the corners of Altaïr's mouth and the juncture of his neck, feeling himself inch closer and closer to climax with each thrust into the man.

The sounds of gasps and moans and naked flesh against naked flesh resounded in Desmond's ears and he closed his eyes. He felt with new realization the calloused hands that fondled him, the breath on his neck, and most of all, the thick organ that was in him. He ground backwards against Altaïr's hips, causing them both to shudder as Altaïr's member was taken deeper into Desmond. The young bartender could swear that he heard the sound and beat of music reverberating on the walls and was temporarily drawn out of his ecstasy before Ezio's exploring hands made their way around him and Altaïr's chests and teased his cock and him to painful attention. He cried lewdly, writhing as his hands shot to his face to cover his mouth so as to try and silence any other sounds. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears as he was fucked, his erection throbbing in Ezio's quick, skilled hands.

Desmond could feel himself closing in to climax. "Please," he pleaded to no one in particular. "I have to…." He cried as his prostate was again pounded into and his insides tensed as he came. Altaïr gasped and moaned at the sudden tightness around him, and Desmond shivered as he felt the man come inside him. It only took a few more seconds before Desmond heard Ezio give a short, quiet, strangled moan as he came as well.

The room went silent and Desmond felt a new, sudden sense of warmth. They stood like that for a while, letting the water fall on them and run down their still connected bodies before they heard a faint knock on the door. Altaïr took a deep breath and sighed. Ezio grinned. "Ah, there would be the room service, correct?" Altaïr moved slightly, pulling out of Desmond and easing himself away from Ezio. "You would be right, kid." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself up in a towel before Ezio leaned closer and kissed a scar on the man's shoulder blade. Desmond found another scar on Altaïr's back and followed suit. Altaïr sighed again, shaking his head. "Honestly, what am I going to do with both of you?" Ezio and Desmond looked to each other as he left.

"Fuck if I know," Ezio chortled, leaning forward and placing his forehead against Desmond's.


End file.
